Deal with the Devil
by ibelongtonegan
Summary: You go on a hunt with John Winchester, searching for a powerful demon, but things don't go as planned when John gets captured. You offer the demon a deal, but your decision has serious consequences for both you and John...
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

You had been waiting in the car for hours and your limbs felt numb. The rain pounded heavily against the roof of the Impala and the windcreen wipers swished back and forth furiously in an attempt to keep the multitude of raindrops at bay. Bolts of lightning pierced the night sky, revealing an old farmhouse in the distance. You stretched your arms and legs trying to get rid of the stiffness in them. An ominous feeling crept up your spine making you shiver. You zipped up your leather jacket and rubbed your arms to warm up a little. Deep down, however, you knew that your uneasiness had nothing to do with the inclement weather or your torpid limbs. The idle waiting made you restless. You wanted the hunt to begin finally.

John was sitting next to you, his right hand resting on the top of the steering wheel. His fingers were drumming against the leather cover impatiently. The two of you waited in absolute silence, your eyes glued to the house in the distance, looking for any sign of movement inside.

When John got a call from Bobby at dawn about the location of the demon, he was sceptical initially. But after Bobby sent over the evidence – hundreds of newspaper articles, police reports and eyewitness accounts on unusual events, suspicious accidents and disturbing vanishings in the area, results of weeks of meticulous research - John sat down and went through everything. By the time you arrived back from the nearby gas station after filling up on gas and groceries, the walls of your motel room were plastered with maps, photos, newspaper clippings and various notes. You placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob immediately.

By early evening John made up his mind and decided to track down the demon right away. If the evidence was correct – and everything pointed in that direction – then you have found the hiding place of one of the most powerful and dangerous demons out there, the one John has been hunting for for years. The traces of demonic activity were clear from the documents, not too obvious for the authorities to pick up on, but more than enough for an experienced hunter to connect the dots. It had to be the demon you were looking for. The idea thrilled and frightened you at the same time.

By dusk you arrived at the specified location and decided to wait and explore the surrounding area before launching the attack. The next farm was several miles away so you didn't have to worry about uninvited guests or eyewitnesses. Still, John tried to arrange for back-up from Dean and Sam, but they were chasing a ghost in another state and he didn't want to wait until morning and risk the demon slipping away. The boys agreed to join you as soon as they could.

John broke the silence in the car. He sounded raspy from not talking for a while.

"All right, I'm going in. Stay here and wait for my signal." he ordered without removing his eyes from the house.

"John, I can come with you and help." you offered, searching for his eyes.

"We've been through this already, Y/N. I'm going in and you wait in the car until I give you a signal that it's safe in there. If you don't hear back from me after 15 minutes, you call Dean and Sam but do not come after me alone."

"They are at least an hour-drive away from here! You could be dead by then!" you argued.

"The demon will not kill me. If it captures me, it will use me as bait to lure the boys here. You need to wait for them in the car." John's voice was calm but there was an edge to it now.

"I want to hunt with you! I'm ready for this!" you pressed further, getting more desperate.

"It's too dangerous, Y/N. I need you to stand guard here in case the demon tries to escape or has spies lurking out here." he said simply, unmoved by your argument.

"At least take the Colt with you. You cannot go in there unarmed!" you pleaded in a softer tone.

"If the demon gets its hands on the Colt, we won't stand a chance. The boys can use it as a last resort in case anything happens to me. We will proceed according to my plan and that's the end of it!" John snapped brushing off your concerns.

"But John..." you started but he cut you off, losing his temper now.

"No! This is a direct order, Y/N! I'm not arguing on this!" John commanded. His tone left no doubt that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"This is not fair!" you burst out petulantly, frustrated that he wouldn't listen. You removed your eyes from your step-father and folded your arms in front of your chest in protest. You were tired of him handling you like a child.

It had been five years since John Winchester adopted you after your parents died in a car accident when you were 16 years old. John was a close friend of your parents and while he often moved around the country, they kept in touch over the years. Your parents named John as your guardian in their will, and he fulfilled their last wish without question, welcoming you to his family with open arms.

When you found out your step-father was a hunter, you wanted to follow in his footsteps. At first John didn't want to hear any of it, he had other plans for you: live a normal life, go to university, get a proper job. But when he saw how adamant you were, willing to find another hunter if he wasn't going to teach you, he gave in. And you were eager to learn and John taught you everything he could about ghosts, demons and other creatures of the dark. Soon enough you became a decent hunter and while you still had a lot to learn, John could see that you were a natural at it. You may not have been born a Winchester, but you turned out to be as fearless a hunter as your step-father and step-brothers.

You looked up to John and were grateful to him for taking you in and raising you as his own child. He always treated you with love and respect and was surprisingly affectionate and caring with you, a side of him he rarely showed his own sons. No wonder Dean and Sam were jealous of the bond the two of you shared and therefore it was more convenient for all of you to hunt separately. Still, your relationship with John had been ambiguous lately. You found it more and more difficult to submit to his controlling nature and tried to challenge him, leading to heated arguments between the two of you every now and then.

"Wait for me in the car and stick to the plan." John instructed. "Are we clear?" His voice cut through the sound of the rain.

"Yes, sir!" you responded in a sullen tone, keeping your gaze forward at the house in the distance.

"Y/N, listen to me." John said with a loud sigh. His voice sounded gentler now. "I'm doing this to protect you. You may not be my daughter by birth, but I love you as if you were my own child. If anything happened to you...I don't know what I would do."

You looked up at him and saw the unconditional love in his eyes. You knew he was right, but his overprotectiveness annoyed you still. He gave you a reassuring smile and you felt your anger starting to dissipate. You nodded silently returning the smile.

"I know. I love you too, John." It has always been hard for you to call him "Dad", but he didn't seem to mind.

"I will be back before you know it. Keep your head up..." he started his usual pep talk line to cheer you up.

"...and your powder dry." you finished the sentence with a wry chuckle.

"That's my girl." he murmured proudly.

John reached out and caressed your cheek with his thumb. The warmth in his eyes made you feel safe and you have already regretted raising your voice at him earlier. You loved John and were ready to do whatever he asked of you.

He gave you a conspiratorial wink and removed his hand from your face. You missed the comfort of his touch already. He got out of the car and pulled his leather jacket closer around his body to protect him from the rain. He ran up to the house and glanced back at the car one last time before disappearing inside the building.

You started the timer on your phone. The wait felt impossibly long as if time had slowed down. There seemed to be no movement inside or around the building. After a couple of minutes you started to worry. It wasn't a big house, two floors and about five or six rooms, John must have searched it from top the bottom by now. But there was still no sign of him. You kept your eyes firmly on the house ready to act as soon as the time was up. The timer went off, the familiar ringtone startling you. There was still no sign of John and this could mean only one thing: something was wrong.

You turned off the timer and opened your phone book to dial Dean, as John had instructed. But before tapping on his name, your finger stopped mid-air. You looked up at the house once more and saw the shadow of a man standing in one of the windows. It was a tall, dark figure, who was clearly looking in your direction. You felt a sudden pull towards him, as if his presence had drawn you to the house. You couldn't make out his face from this distance. A loud crack of thunder broke your reverie and the shadow vanished from the window.

You were weighing your options for a minute. If it was John, it was the signal for you to join him. If it was the demon, it meant John was in trouble and the demon was trying to lure you into a trap. Either way, you didn't have time to wait for your step-brothers. You had no choice but to go in and find out what was going on.

You opened the glove compartment and took out the Colt. John would have been against the idea, but you felt completely vulnerable going in without a weapon. You opened the door of the car and stepped out into the rain. You put the car keys in your front pocket and tucked the Colt in the waistband of your jeans behind your back, pulling your leather jacket over it. Your boots sank into the mud as you made your way to the house through the front yard. You were soaked from the rain already and brushed a strand of wet hair out of your face.

The house must have seen better days, but now it looked completely abandoned and in dire need of an urgent renovation. There were several tiles missing from the roof, the paint was peeling off the walls in large chunks and most of the windows were broken in. The old wooden floor creaked under your feet through the sound of the storm as you stepped on the porch. You went up to the front door and pushed it open cautiously. It was dark inside but you could make out a door on the opposite end of the corridor. It was slightly ajar and a flickering light filtered through the opening.

You sneaked along the hallway and upon reaching the door, took a deep breath, pushed it open and stepped inside. There were at least two dozens of candles scattered around the room, casting an eerie light on everything. The space was sparsely furnished, a thick layer of dust covering everything. In the middle of the room, there was a man sitting on a chair, limp and unconscious, his head hanging down to his chest. Your heart sank to your stomach when you recognized him.

"John!" you shouted and ran to him.

You knelt down next to your step-father and shook his shoulder to wake him up. His mouth was covered by duct tape and his hands were tied behind his back with a rope. You peeled off the tape from his mouth eliciting a groan from him as the sticky film tore at his skin.

"Y/N..." John whispered in a faint voice, opening his eyes slowly.

"Are you all right?" you asked him with concern and looked for signs of injury on his body. There was blood and dirt smeared on his face and he had a cut on his upper lip, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed. You glanced around the room searching for his captor but saw nobody there.

You tried to remove the rope from around his wrists but it was tied too firmly. You were about to retrieve your knife from the sheath on your belt when you heard the creaking noise of the door being shut and a deep, rich voice coming from behind you.

"Good evening, Y/N! We were expecting you and are delighted that you could join us."

You stood up abruptly and turned around to face the man standing at the other side of the room. He was medium height and average build, probably in his mid- to late 50s. His short, dark hair was combed back from his face and he was wearing grey trousers and a light shirt. His most striking feature was his eyes: they had yellow irises and glowed dangerously in the dim light of the room.

"The youngest Winchester, John's only daughter. You are even more stunning than I remembered." the man growled and looked you up and down appraisingly. His voice made all the hairs stand up on your back.

You recognized him instantly. Bobby's intel was right: he was the demon you had been searching for and he was standing only a couple of steps away from you, eyeing you with a devilish grin on his smug face. You had never fought a demon on your own before and your chances were pretty slim even if you had. You knew your only option was to outsmart him somehow, but a demon of his caliber was highly intelligent and perceptive and could not be fooled easily. Still, with John being tied up, you had to try, or both of you were as good as dead.

"Oh, forgive me, you must be freezing." The man motioned towards the fireplace and the logs were engulfed in flames within seconds, filling the room with an orange glow. You felt the warmth of the fire immediately.

"I have kept an eye on you for some time now. I'm a great admirer of yours, you know." the said with a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.

Pieces of the endless lessons John taught you on fighting demons started coming back to you and your hunter instincts kicked in. You had to make him talk to find out his intentions and get him to reveal any kind of information you could use to your advantage. You stood up straight and gathered the courage to speak up.

"Why do you have my father tied to a chair?"

"It's all John's fault." the man shrugged sardonically. "He got a little too excited to see me again so I had no choice but to restrain him."

"Let him go." you commanded. You felt the blood drumming in your ears.

"And why should I do that? The great demon hunter, John Winchester. He has a reserved seat in the deepest circle of hell. All the perished demons cannot wait to get their hands on him. Oh, no, sorry, they have claws actually." he replied casually.

"I'm sure we can make a deal." Your voice sounded more confident this time.

"Y/N, no!" John protested, struggling against the rope.

"Look at that, a little hunter in the making, willing to bargain for his step-daddy's life. How touching." the man mused in an overly sugary tone. He stepped one step closer to you but you instinctively stepped one step back away from him. He acknowledged your move with a chuckle.

"You know nothing about me." you answered coldly. You felt bile rise in your throat.

"Oh, please, don't insult my intelligence, Y/N. I know everything about you. Every wild hope, dark wish and dirty little secret you try to keep hidden in your soul." His voice was smooth and calculating, sending goosebumps down your spine. "But I can see other things too. I see how you look at John. And how he looks at you." he added with a suggestive smirk.

"Who are you?" you probed ignoring his comment.

"I have many names. But I think you know the answer to your question already." he answered darkly.

"Azazel." you stated rather than asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Smart girl! Pleased to make your acquaintance, Y/N." His eyes were twinkling with mirth and he bowed ceremoniously in front of you. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to finally meet you."

"I don't have time to chit-chat. What do you want?" you urged him.

"My, my, are we getting impatient? If I hadn't known that you weren't her biological father, I would think she takes after you, John." Azazel grinned cruelly, gesturing towards your step-father.

"Leave her alone you miserable piece of shit, or I will..." John barked at him but the demon held up his index finger, effectively silencing him.

"Or you will what, John? You aren't in the position to make threats. Your step-daughter is about to bargain for your life so if I were you, I would keep my big mouth shut." he reprimanded with a stern expression."Besides, we have a score, you and I, which needs to be settled. Did you really think I would let you hide her? That you could keep her away from me?" His eyes were now burning with rage.

"Don't mind John. Your business is with me." you coaxed the demon. You had no idea what he was referring to but didn't have time to dwell on it. You needed his complete attention on you. You were trying to find a solution to disarm him but couldn't think of anything. If you took out the Colt now, he would snatch it from you right away. You had to set him a trap, but had no clue how.

"That's right, little hunter." Azazel praised, clearly pleased with your reply. "So, are you willing to make a trade for your step-daddy's life?"

"Yes. What do you want?" you demanded.

"You." he growled without thinking.

"What?" you asked bewildered, furrowing your brow at him.

"I want you...to join me." The words were rolling off his tongue slowly.

"Seriously? You want me to cross over to the dark side?" you challenged with a snort.

"Why not? Does it sound that bad?" Azazel seemed offended by your lack of enthusiasm. "Just imagine the power you would have. You could get whatever you want. Or whoever you want. Make them submit to your will." His voice was dangerously alluring. "John doesn't take you seriously, he never has. He will not let you reach your full potential. But I can help you with that. I can make all your desires come true."

The demon's remark hit a nerve and you found yourself considering his offer. You couldn't deny that there was some truth in his words. A small truth, but it was there, ringing in your ears. Azazel knew exactly how to push your buttons. The blood froze in your veins when realization hit you. He could indeed see inside you, like he had said before.

"Y/N, I'm not letting you sell your soul to him. Not for me!" John shouted frantically.

"John's just trying to protect you, isn't this what he's telling you all the time?" Azazel pushed further, sensing your hesitation. "That it's too dangerous for you to take risks or hunt alone. Well, the truth is, he is afraid of you and of what you are capable of. Because he knows about your ancestry. Has he told you the truth about your parents?"

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"The truth? What truth?" you asked sceptically.

"I can't believe John never said anything about this to you." Azazel replied smoothly, shaking his head. He let his words hang in the air for a while. "It's time for you to know the truth, little hunter. You're not going to like what you hear, but you deserve to know it."

"Deserve to know what?" you echoed impatiently. Your palms were sweaty and you felt your heart clench in your chest.

Azazel stared at you dramatically, prolonging the moment on purpose to increase the tension. When he spoke again, his voice was cold as ice.

"That your parents didn't die in that car crash accidentally."

Your eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident? Their car slipped on an icy road!" you insisted.

"Oh, no, littler hunter, it didn't. Your parents were murdered."


	2. Chapter 2: Deception

**Chapter 2: Deception**

 _„_ _Your parents were murdered."_

You felt a chill go down your back at the demon's words and shuddered reflexively. You remembered the day when your parents had died and John came to pick you up from high school. You wanted to go to the scene of the accident but he refused to take you there. He insisted you leave your home town and move to the other side of the country with him and his sons, to help you start over. Had he been hiding something about you and your parents all these years?

"He's lying, Y/N! Don't listen to him!" John yelled desperately, but you couldn't remove your eyes from the demon. His words had you hypnotized and you wanted him to keep talking.

"You see your parents...they were hunters. And they died trying to save you." Azazel continued lazily.

You could barely process what he was saying. John never mentioned this to you.

"I don't believe you." You shook your head in disbelief. "This...isn't possible. My parents were accountants!"

"Well, yes and no. That was only after you were born, but before that, they were hunters. Two of the best actually. Descendants of two of the most ancient hunter families in the country." Azazel said almost musically, as if telling you a bedtime story. "But that's not everything. You see it's no wonder you have learnt to hunt so quickly and are so good at it already. It's in your blood. You are one of the chosen ones."

"The chosen ones? What's that supposed to mean?" you eyed him quizzically.

"Don't tell me John you haven't told her about the prophecy!" Azazel stated reproachfully. John glared at him with white-hot rage and tried, in vain to untie his hands from the rope.

"When did the nightmares start? About six months ago, right?" the demon asked matter-of-factly. "Along with the headaches, visions and mood swings, I believe."

You widened your eyes at him. You haven't told anybody about your nightmares and visions, except John.

"Your birth was foretold many years ago, Y/N. You are one of twelve children, born on the same day, at the exact same hour, minute and second. You will become the most powerful hunters one day. Fighting for heaven or hell, depending on which side will claim you eventually."

You removed your eyes from the demon and glanced at your step-father, searching his face for confirmation or denial of what Azazel had just told you. He looked defeated and at a loss of words, and you didn't need anything else to know his answer already.

"Your parents knew about the prophecy. And they died for you. To protect you." Azazel added. You felt tears well up in your eyes. "John lied to you. He kept the truth hidden from you all these years. Tut, tut, daddy's in trouble..."

The demon let his statement linger in the air for a moment. He managed to find a crack in your armor and could feel the taste of victory, along with the essence of your soul in his mouth already.

"Are you sure he deserves you? That he is worthy of you bargaining for his life?"

Your mind was buzzing with questions and you felt utterly lost. You tried to absorb this new information but it was just too much to cope with all at once. You needed time to think, but you were running out of it already. The tension in the room became unbearable.

"It's not true, Y/N!" John broke the silence, trying to break Azazel's spell on you. "He only wants to claim your soul! Don't forget who he is and what he has done!" You looked up at him confused as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"John, don't be rude. We are having a conversation here." Azazel seethed, annoyed at the interruption. He was not going to let his chance to break you slip away. He waved his right hand in your step father's direction absentmindedly. John's face contorted in pain as the curse hit him.

Your heart twisted at seeing John's agony and you felt anger bubble up in your chest. You remembered all the people Azazel took from the Winchester family over the years. John's wife, and Dean and Sam's mother, Mary, Sam's fiancée, Jessica and countless other poor souls, who were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. The memory helped to clear your head slightly and to focus again on the problem at hand. You were here to fight Azazel and nothing he said could change that.

"Leave John alone, or I will kill you right now!" you hissed through gritted teeth. You had to fight the urge to launch yourself at the demon.

Azazel turned his attention back to you with an arrogant smile on his lips, relishing in your torment.

"Really? Kill me? And how do you plan to do that, if I may ask?"

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise. But I will send you back to the darkest corner of hell where you came from, I swear." you snapped back acidly. The spell ceased abruptly and John's body went limp in the chair.

"Sweetheart, we both know you don't stand a chance against me. You are a good hunter, I give you that and if you join me, you could be one of the best. But right now, you are no match for me." Azazel answered with a patronizing smile.

You knew that smile all too well and what it implied. You had seen it on John's face when you had told him that you wanted to become a hunter like him. He may have said otherwise, but Azazel clearly underestimated you, thinking you were only a little girl playing hunter. You sincerely hoped that you could use his smugness to your advantage.

"I had enough of your fairy tales for tonight. Are we going to talk about the deal or just stand here and continue jerking off verbally to each other?" you asked bluntly.

"You have a dirty mouth on you, little hunter. I wonder if it's your mouth only or..." he growled huskily and gave you a wink.

You shot him a disgusted look.

"...but fine, let's get back to business. I want you to join me. Fight with me. With your talents, we could rule the world together. And in return, I will spare John's life."

"Is that it? Is this your best offer? I would have thought we were talking business here, but your offer is not even worth considering."

Oh my 'You-Know-Who'! I'm starting to enjoy this conversation immensely." Azazel exclaimed cheerfully. "Your daughter wants me to sweeten the pot, John. She's got guts, I like that. You raised her well." He glanced over to your step-father who was still struggling against the rope, but didn't respond to the mockery this time.

"So are you going to make me a serious offer or shall I just kill you right here and now?" you pushed the demon further.

"Damn, if you aren't a demanding little thing! Not that I'm complaining. I would have respected you so much less had you given in that easily. But you will give in to me. It's just a question of time, but you will be mine." he stated leisurely.

"I will never be yours." you replied nonchalantly. "Unless you make me an offer that is worth my soul."

Azazel narrowed his eyes at you and studied your face.

"All right, little hunter. How about you tell me what you want?"

"I thought you were never going to ask." you scoffed at him. "I am willing to sell my soul to you in exchange for you leaving John, Dean and Sam alone for good. You don't go after them, you don't send any of your slaves after them. You leave them in peace for the rest of their lives. How does that sound?" you asked folding your arms in front of your chest.

Azazel was eyeing you curiously, considering your proposal. He started circling around you in the room.

"For the rest of their lives? That's a huge price for one human soul, don't you think? We are talking about ¾ of the famous Winchester family here!" The demon was merely a feet away from you now. You felt the hair stand up on your back at his proximity.

"For a human soul, maybe. But for my soul, I think it's fair value. One of the chosen ones, serving you until the end of time. And I can promise you, John Winchester will never forget you claiming his step-daughter's soul."

You added the last sentence deliberately, hoping it would sound as irresistible for him as you hoped it to be. You knew Azazel hated John with a passion and the idea of causing your step-father unimaginable suffering by taking you away from him would sound irresistible to the demon.

Azazel stepped in front of you and studied your face silently, a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"I like the sound of that. What do you think, John? Should I accept her offer? She's smart, brave, feisty and pretty as a peach. A dangerous combination. I understand what you see in her..." he held out his hand and let a finger trail along your neck. "I can't believe you managed to resist her temptation for so long. I would have ravaged her the first chance I got."

John's lips tightened into a thin line and he snarled at Azazel furiously.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, John. I'm impressed. I can sense how much you would like to taste her forbidden fruit..." The demon moved his finger down to your collarbone, mesmerized by the feeling of your warm skin. "...but don't worry: once I have claimed her, I will savour every drop of her sweet juice..."

If looks could kill, the demon would have been dead already from the glare John shot him. His eyes were vivid with anger and a low growl escaped his clenched teeth. You snapped Azazel's finger away from your skin and tightened your fists into balls. He chuckled maliciously at your reaction.

"How about I leave them alone for ten years?" the demon offered as he continued to circle around you.

"No." you answered without hesitation.

"Twenty?" he pressed, irritated.

"No." you repeated.

Azazel stopped in front of you, his face only an inch away from yours.

"Fine, thirty then!" he yelled. You could feel the anger radiate off of him.

"No. For the rest of their lives. That's my offer. Take it or leave it." you said adamantly, holding his gaze.

Azazel pursed his lips at you. He wanted you badly, craved your soul but seeing how you controlled the situation angered him. He was not used to being taunted like this by any creature, dead or living.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing, little hunter. What if I say no? What are you going to do then?" he inquired with a snicker.

"I'm taking my chances. They say you have to dance with the devil to get out of hell." you stated with confidence.

"Oh, I'm good at dancing. Especially between the sheets." he bragged. "I am happy to demonstrate it to you."

You rolled your eyes at his remark.

"Still, be careful, little hunter. Being fearless? It's a remarkable quality." He looked you up and down with genuine awe in his eyes. "But being over-confident? It's something that could easily be your downfall."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll think about it. Now, do we have a deal or not?" you replied indifferently.

Azazel stepped back and continued to circle around you contemplating your proposal. If he decided to refuse your offer, you would be out of options, but you had to put all your eggs in one basket and there was no turning back now. You knew that the deal was too tempting for him to resist, he was bargaining only to regain the upper-hand in the situation and was annoyed because you both saw that he was not going to be able turn down your offer.

The demon stopped three steps away from you and bore his eyes into yours.

"What can I say? Your charm and wit have me wrapped around your little finger, I have to admit. I cannot say no to you. Fine, we have a deal." he chimed theatrically and held out his hand towards you.

His intention was evident. He wanted you to shake hands sealing the deal officially. This was the moment you had been waiting for. You could either accept the offer and sign the invisible contract between the two of you or retract from it, but either way, Azazel was left without options. With him accepting the deal first, he had to wait for your reply and couldn't attack you or hurt you, unless you backed off from the deal.

You stepped one step closer to him, holding his gaze. You held out your hand towards him, but before your fingers could reach his, you withdrew it unexpectedly and brought your other hand from behind your back forward with the Colt aimed at Azazel.

The demon finally realized your game and his face showed a mixture of admiration and amusement at your boldness and ingenuity. Only a few hunters were aware of the rules of demonic deals.

"Seriously? You think you can hurt me with a gun?" he asked with a scowl. "Funny how history repeats itself. Your parents thought the same."

His comment caught you off-guard, but only for a moment. You weren't going to let him beguile you again. You fingers tightened around the gun.

"Well, I have news for you. This is not a simple gun, nor are the bullets in it. I carved the Pentagram into them myself." you replied with a smug grin.

"Wow. Is that what I think it is? The Colt?" he mused in wonder. "Had I known that you had it on you, I would have had it included in the deal."

"Too bad. It's a little late for that now."

"You could always miss." Azazel joked putting up his right-hand in the air.

"I won't. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the deal is off." you added and pulled the trigger.

The next moments were happening in front of your eyes in slow-motion. The tiny space of the room was filled with a loud bang. The bullet shot out of the Colt and flew right towards Azazel hitting him in the middle of his forehead. The strength of the shot made him stumble backwards. He looked at you with genuine surprise. At first it seemed as if the bullet didn't do him any harm but then blood started dripping down from the hole, coating his face. His body stiffened and started to tremble. His eyes shot up to the ceiling. Dark smoke poured out of his mouth in thick waves as the demon retreated from the human vessel it was possessing. The black smoke swirled towards the broken window and left the building with an ear-deafening sound, then everything went silent.

All the candles in the room went out and it was hard to see in the darkness. You ran to John and retrieved your knife to cut the rope. John rubbed his wrists uncomfortably as the blood flow returned to them.

"We need to move quickly before he comes back!" you urged and helped John up from the chair. His left knee gave away and he winced in pain.

You put his left arm around your shoulder and felt your legs shake under his weight. You glanced behind at the man on the ground. You felt a flash of remorse for killing him but knew there was no way to save his soul. He was dead already at the moment Azazel had taken over his body.

With great effort you took John outside, helped him in the car and sped away from the house. The storm had calmed to a shower. Every once in a while you glanced to the passenger seat to check on your step-father. The motion of the car lulled him to sleep and his face looked peaceful.

When you arrived back to the motel you shook John's arm to wake him. You helped him out of the car and up the stairs. Upon entering your room you took John to the bed and he collapsed on the mattress right away. You ran to the bathroom and returned with wet towels and a first-aid kit. You aided him in taking off his jacket and wiped his face clean with the towel.

"John, I need to check your wounds. Take off your shirt and pants." you commanded softly.

He nodded weakly and took off his boots and pants and slid out of his shirt with your assistance. He lay down on the bed wincing in pain. There were several small scratches and bruises on his chest and a long cut on his left thigh, but luckily it wasn't deep. John hissed loudly as you poured some antiseptic liquid on the wound. You carefully cleaned the cut and put a bandage on it. You fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to John along with two painkillers.

"You need to rest now. I'll keep watch while you sleep." you whispered caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, Y/N." John responded with a weak smile and chugged the water.

You tucked him in with the blanket, making sure he was comfortable. You placed your hand on his forehead and felt it burning up. If the fever wouldn't go down by morning, you would have to take him to a hospital and you weren't keen on the idea for John's wounds would surely raise a red flag with doctors. With Azazel after you now and with him having spies everywhere, you had to lay low.

You took off your leather jacket and sat down on the other side of the bed. You pulled your legs up to your chest and watched John drift off to sleep. You made sure the Colt was still loaded and put it down on the desk next to the bed. It was critical to be prepared in case Azazel was to follow your tracks. By cheating the king of demons you put your name on top of the underworld's kill list. There were a couple of hours left until dawn when you would have to move and try to find a safe place until at least John got better.

You stood up from the bed and stepped to the window. Pulling aside the cheap curtain you took a peak outside. The parking lot was completely empty, except for two cars and the Impala. The rain had stopped completely. Nothing moved outside, everything seemed to be quiet. You heard a moan from the bed and glanced at John's sleeping form. He murmured some incoherent words in his sleep and went quiet again.

You stepped to your bag on the floor, retrieved a white tank top and grey leggings and changed your wet shirt and jeans. The thought of a hot shower was undeniably appealing but you didn't want to leave John alone in the room. You removed the hair band from your ponytail and let your still wet hair fall down to your shoulders, combing through it with your fingers. A loud growl of your stomach reminded you that you hadn't eaten anything since lunch. You retrieved a chocolate bar from the fridge and devoured it in one bite. You climbed on the bed carefully, not to wake John with your movements and returned the Colt to its place on the desk. You closed your eyes and massaged your temples to freshen up. It had been a long day and you were tired. You laid back on the pillow and relaxed finally. Slowly your head started to fall down and you drifted off to sleep...

At dawn you were woken by a faint whine. At first you thought it was only your imagination toying with you. You sat up abruptly and looked around the room. The bed was empty, the blanket tossed to the side, but John was nowhere to be seen. You heard it again, this time louder. A desperate whimper in the barely lit room. It was coming from the other side of the bed. You stood up slowly and walked around the bed and looked down. In the early morning light you could make out John lying on the floor, his body curled up into a ball.

"Oh, my God, John!" you screamed in panic.

His whimpers turned into moans and his body shook uncontrollably. He must have been in a lot of pain. You knelt down next to him and cupped his cheeks in your hands.

"Y/N...please...make him stop!" he whined. His face expressed excruciating pain.

"Stop who?" you asked puzzled.

"Azazel..." John gritted through his teeth. "He's inside me..."


	3. Chapter 3: Possessed

**Chapter 3: Possessed**

 _"_ _Azazel...he's inside me..."_

You looked at your step-father in horror.

 _No, that's not possible._

"He...wants to use me...to have you...I can't fight him off for long..." he forced out the words as if something or someone tried to stop him from speaking. "Y/N, you need to shoot me with the Colt!"

"No, John, never. I will get him out of you!" you argued. Shooting him would mean a certain death, for the Colt would only be effective against the demon inside him if you aimed for his head.

"You can't! He's too powerful! Shoot me or I won't be able to stop him from making you his! Do it now!" he pleaded hysterically. His whole body twisted in agony.

"No, John, let me get the Book of Spells!"

You jumped up from floor and sprinted to the other side of the bed to grab the book from the drawer of the nightstand. You looked back over your shoulder and John was still writhing in pain, but his yells grew louder and more frantic. He was clearly trying to fight whatever was inside him and didn't look like winning.

"John, hang in there!" you cried out hoping your words could get to him.

You picked up the book and run back to his side of the bed. John was now lying on his back, his body completely still. He stopped shaking and the room was silent again. You dropped the book on the floor and knelt down next to his body.

"John? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at you with a weak smile.

"I'm...fine." he said groggily.

"Oh, thank God!" you sighed out with relief and buried your face in his chest.

"No sweetheart, don't thank _him_ for that!" you heard John's voice and looked up, perplexed. He sat up on the floor, smiling at you triumphantly. His eyes were the same amber color now like the demon's back at the house. "Thank yourself for making a deal with the devil."

"John?" you whimpered trying to back off from him but your back hit the wall, trapping you.

"Oh, yes, little hunter. John is mine now." the demon growled as he approached you. He grabbed your arms and pinned your body down beneath him on the floor. "And now you will be too." he added licking his lips hungrily, merely an inch away from your face.

"Nooo, John, please!" you screamed hopelessly, trying to fight him off, when you felt somebody shake your arm firmly.

"Y/N, wake up!"

You opened your eyes to find yourself lying in bed, John sitting next to you, looking at you with concern. His eyes were back to their usual chocolate color.

Your whole body was shaking and you felt tears flowing down your cheeks. You climbed in John's lap instinctively and wrapped your arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He folded his arms around you and started caressing your back.

"Shhh...it's okay. I've got you." John soothed you.

"I woke up...and you were lying on the floor...he possessed you...and then you attacked me..." you sobbed against his neck.

"It was only a bad dream. I'm here and you are safe with me."

It took a couple of minutes for you to calm down. The dream felt so vivid that you needed some time to actually believe it. The warmth and closeness of John's body comforted you and your breathing evened out.

"There you go, sweetheart." John whispered in your ear and leaned back a little to study your face. Your cheeks were still wet with tears and he wiped them off with his thumb.

"Those things...that he said back at the house...about my parents...are they...are they true?"

"Forget it. He was just trying to mess with your head. To make you an easy prey."

You could sense that John was not telling you something but you pushed the thought to the back of your mind. You didn't have the emotional energy to deal with it now.

"What about Dean and Sam? Are they all right?" you asked alarmed remembering that your step-brothers should have joined you by now.

"I called them earlier and told them everything. They arrived about an hour ago and are sleeping in the room next to us, don't worry." John assured you.

You sighed out loud in response and buried your face in his neck, feeling a great weight lift off your shoulders.

"You were so brave tonight, you know that?" John cooed in your ear.

You leaned back in his lap, casting down your eyes.

"You are not mad at me for disobeying your orders?" You feared he would be furious with you for not staying in the car and waiting for your brothers as he had instructed you, not to mention taking the Colt with you.

John tilted your chin up so you were looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm not. If you had obeyed my order, I would be dead by now. You saved my life. Thank you." he husked and gave you a warm smile.

"I'm so glad you are okay, John." you whispered.

"So am I, Y/N." he said and pulled your body close to his.

John inhaled against your neck deeply. You felt his hands trail along your back down to your waist and further down to your bottom. Your body froze. He has never touched you like this before. You became self-conscious and very much aware of your sitting in his lap with him wearing only his boxers. You shifted in his lap nervously and moved back a little bit, trying to put some distance between the two of you. You expected him to get the hint and unfold his arms from around you but he was seemingly unaware of your intentions and didn't seem to mind you being in such an intimate position with him. There was something odd about his behaviour.

"I'm so proud of you. My brave, beautiful girl." he murmured in a low voice, tugging a loose strand of hair behind your ear. He looked deep into your eyes and brushed his lips against yours, catching you completely off guard. His lips were warm and soft against yours and he deepened the kiss. You felt as if struck by lightning, his lips sending shivers down your spine, making your whole body tingle with excitement at the unexpected sensation.

"John? What...what are you doing?" you stammered and pushed him away gently as your rational mind took control. You tried to get up from his lap, but his hands folded tighter around your hips keeping you in place.

"What does it look like I'm doing, baby girl?" he replied smirking at you and leaned in to kiss your lips again, this time with more force. He placed his right hand around your neck, holding it firmly and tilted your head for better access to your mouth.

"I want you." he whispered against your lips seductively.

His tongue demanded entrance to your mouth again and you couldn't believe how easily you granted it to him, the kiss making you dizzy. Your mind was screaming at you to resist, but your body was betraying you and you melted into him obediently.

"I want to taste you, feel you and be inside you." he groaned sensually, licking his way down from your lips to your collarbone and peppering your neck with sloppy kisses and light bites. You felt heat pooling in your belly at his words.

"John...we can't. You are...you are my step-dad. It's not...we're not supposed to...do this." you moaned, lost in the pleasure he was giving you. He started sucking on your skin, first slowly, then more hungrily, sending sparks of electricity to your aching core. It felt so wrong, yet so right.

"Don't fight me. You want me just as much as I want you, I can tell." he husked in your ear and brought his hands down to your bottom again, pulling you closer against him in his lap. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his throbbing erection press against your sex.

Your respect and admiration for John had stopped you from acknowledging your infatuation with him until now. Deep down inside you always knew your feelings for him were more than the love of a step-daughter for his step-father, but you never dared to confess these emotions even to yourself. After the events of tonight however you couldn't deny the forbidden attraction anymore.

"I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you five years ago. Let daddy take care of you." he breathed against your neck and with that the last shred of your willpower evaporated. You could no longer resist him. Desire washed over you in waves, engulfing your mind in pure lust.

John pushed you back on the bed and climbed on top of you, pinning your body down with his. He trailed kisses along your jaw and neck, eliciting a loud moan from you. You brought your hands up to his hair and tugged at his unruly curls. When his tongue reached your cleavage, he ripped off your tank top, making you gasp. His eyes met yours in a lustful stare. He started sucking on your nipples, biting them gently and then harder with his teeth. His stubble prickled your skin deliciously. The musky scent of his body combined with leather and cigarette smoke overpowered your senses. You were completely intoxicated with pleasure at this point and couldn't think about anything else but wanting to feel him inside you.

As if he was reading your mind, John continued to suck on your nipples and moved his hand down to your lap. He pulled at the hem of your leggings and tugged them down to your thighs, getting teasingly close to where you craved him the most. He slipped his hand into your panties and ran a finger over your slit. You let out a loud gasp at the sensation and arched your back from the bed. John pushed his finger inside you and started pumping in and out slowly. You could feel your wetness coat his finger, making him groan with delight. Sensing your hunger for more, he inserted a second finger into your pussy and started rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb.

"John...please don't stop!" you mewled helplessly.

"Oh, no, baby girl, I'm just getting started." he growled against your skin. "Give yourself to me."

Lifting his body from yours he knelt between your legs and pulled down your panties and removed them along with your leggings, exposing your body to him completely. Drinking in the sight of your naked beauty greedily, he licked his lips and traced your skin with his calloused fingers down from your collarbone to your pussy as if marking his territory. He moved his right hand down to his crotch and freed his fully erect cock from the confines of his boxers. Pushing your knees wide apart he slid inside you in one swift motion, your tightness engulfing him. You sighed out loud at the exquisite feeling of every inch of him filling you up to the hilt.

He started moving inside you in a steady rhythm with long, hard thrusts, pushing you deep into the bed. A thin sheen of sweat formed on your bodies, making your skin stick together. The sounds of your moans and skin slapping together broke the silence of the room. You knew you were getting close to the edge and the urgency of John's thrusts revealed that so was he, the pent-up energy from the hunt pushing the level of your arousal to the maximum.

"The point of no return, little hunter..." John grunted in your ear and slammed faster into you as he was chasing his peak. His hands were gripping your thighs tightly, his nails digging into your skin. The sound of his balls slapping against your ass filled your ears as you met his thrusts eagerly. His teeth were grazing the sensitive skin below your ear with an enticing mixture of pleasure and pain, making you shudder with need.

 _Little hunter..._

Your eyes flew open when the words cut through the haze of desire enveloping you. Cupping his cheek you tilted his head up, searching his features for any signs of _him_. John's eyes were closed, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his face expressed pure ecstasy, too far gone in pleasure already. He was panting heavily and his hot breath caressed your skin. He crashed his lips against yours, his tongue exploring the depths of your mouth aggressively, while he kept pounding into your body at an unrelenting pace. The frenzy of your impending orgasm took complete control over you, but your instincts couldn't be silenced. A voice in the back of your head screamed that something was wrong. John's thrusts became deeper and more sporadic and you felt your walls starting to tighten around him. You tried to hold on to your reason but it seemed to slip away, like water in your palm.

As if sensing your inner turmoil, John opened his eyes and pierced you with his gaze knowingly. You gasped out loud in shock at the sight: his eyes were the same yellow color now like Azazel's back at the house.

You tried to resist, but it was too late. John grabbed your wrists and pinned them down above your head. You couldn't stop your own orgasm anymore as it crashed through your body like a tidal wave, making you scream John's name instinctively. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as the feeling of completion spread through you. A few quick thrusts later John's body tensed and he emptied himself into you. He groaned out loud as his hot seed hit your inner walls. He kept thrusting erratically to ride out his orgasm, milking his release completely.

You felt the weight of John's body as he collapsed on top of you but were unable to move a muscle. You were exhausted and numb, yet every fiber of your body was tingling with the sensation of your climax. Your mind was becoming foggy and you found it more and more difficult to keep your eyes open. Your eyelids started to drop and the last thing you remembered was the the sound of John panting against your ear as darkness finally claimed you...

The first thing you noticed was the suffocating hotness of the air in the room. It felt thick and dry as you gulped hard, your mouth and throat feeling like sandpaper. You opened your eyes slowly. Harsh sunlight was filtering into the room through the opening between the curtains. You looked over to the other side of the bed and found it empty, the blanket pulled aside and the sheets a wrinkled mess. Leaning up on your elbows you glanced around the room but there was no sign of John. You sat up in the bed and buried your face in your hands. Memories of last night flood your mind...the abandoned house...John tied to the chair...Azazel...the bargain...the shot...the way back to the motel...the nightmare...John kissing you...his eyes glowing in the dark...it all seemed fuzzy after that...

 _Was it real or just a dream?_

You shook your head to clear your thoughts, but stopped immediately upon feeling a sharp, throbbing pain at your temple. You stood up from the bed, feeling weak and sore. You picked up John's shirt from the chair and wrapped it around you. The familiar scent of his cologne soothed your mind instantly and you inhaled deeply. You went in the bathroom, opened the tap and held your wrists under it, enjoying the cooling sensation. After splashing some water on your face you took a few big gulps from the tap to quench your thirst. You grabbed a towel from the rack and dried your hands and face. Lowering the towel you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were tired and puffy with dark circles under them. Your face was paler than usual and your hair was an absolute mess. You felt and looked as if you hadn't slept a second last night. Carefully you leaned closer to the mirror and examined your eyes. They were bloodshot but otherwise their usual hazel color. You breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _Just a dream._

You put the wet towel back on the rack when something caught your eye in the mirror. You pulled down the collar of the shirt and saw a dark purple mark below your ear. You traced your fingers over the spot and it was tender under your touch. You slid the soft cotton further down your shoulder and were horrified to see another bruise on your neck beneath the first one. You opened the shirt wide and looked at your naked form in the mirror. Your heart almost dropped at the sight in front of you: your entire body was covered in hickeys and bite marks, your neck, chest, boobs, thighs and even your crotch, as if a beast had ravaged you. Your hand shot up to your mouth, trying to muffle a silent scream. Tears started welling in your eyes.

"I told you that you would give in to me." you heard a husky voice behind you, as if on cue. John was standing behind you at the door, his glowing yellow eyes holding your gaze. You looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt the blood drain from your face.

"It was just a question of time...and a little help from your step-daddy..." he added with a cocky smile. "And you gave in to me last night...again...and again. I lost count how many times exactly. The sexual appetite of demons is limitless."

You were completely frozen in place, unable to speak or move, hypnotized by his words. A deep crimson blush crept up your cheeks and you wrapped the shirt around your body mechanically, hugging yourself.

"Oh, no, little hunter. Don't get shy on me now. You were anything but last night. In fact, you were wilder than I imagined you to be, dirty little minx. And quite insatiable." A dark hunger burned in his eyes. "So don't act coy with me here. You wanted it just like me. And you enjoyed it just as much, didn't you?" he taunted with a diabolical grin on his face.

You broke under the intensity of his stare and nodded compliantly. You felt like a puppet and John was the master of your strings, pulling them with sinful expertise. He sauntered over to you from behind, his eyes never leaving yours. He grabbed your arms and forced them down to your sides, letting the shirt fall open. A sly grin spread on his face at the sight of his handiwork on your naked body.

"Of all sins, lust is my absolute favourite...and the most pleasurable to indulge in..." he husked seductively against your neck.

He placed his left hand around your neck and his right hand made its way from your breasts down to your lap, palming your mound forcefully. The heat of his touch enveloped you, making you whimper involuntarily.

"Daddy taught you all about demonic deals, didn't he? But he forgot to mention one tiny detail. Once you offer your soul to a demon, there is no way out of that deal anymore. And the devil always collects what's owed to him." You stared back at him in the mirror in shock. "I knew about your plan all along, but couldn't help toying with my prey a little before devouring it." he moaned greedily.

"Who murdered my parents?" you asked feebly. "It was you, wasn't it?" Tears flowed down your cheeks and a desperate sob escaped your lips.

Azazel wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh yes, it was me. They left me no choice." he answered coldly. "Your mother came into your room when I marked you as mine shortly after your birth. Your father could hold me back and they took off with you. I have been following your trail ever since. But they were always one step ahead of me. Well, at least until that fateful morning five years ago."

You were listening to his every word, mouth agape.

"I waited for them at your home once you had left for school. I told them I would make you mine and if they gave you to me willingly, I would not harm them. But they wanted to take you away and hide you from me, again. And they were foolish enough to think I would let them. Just like John."

His words made your blood boil. You tried to turn around and hit him but he tightened his iron grip around your body, holding you in place. With the demon inside his body, he was unnaturally strong and you went limp against him, hanging in his arms like a helpless ragdoll.

"I warned you that your over-confidence would be your downfall. You should have accepted the deal when you had the chance." he whispered in your ear with a wicked smile. "Now both you and John are mine."

He grabbed your chin and raised your head so you were looking at your own reflection. Your eyes were the same supernatural color of yellow like his.

"And you are mine...until the end of days!" he growled darkly and pulled your body against his roughly, pressing his hard-on into your lower back.

Your only reply was a wolfish smirk spreading on your lips as your glowing eyes met his in the mirror...


End file.
